Les surprises de l'amour
by guarracia
Summary: un couple des plus improbables de fairy tail se forme à l'abri des yeux , lors d'une mission , le rose ne se retiendra plus et exigera bcp de son amant , et depuis ils iront de surprises en surprises...Yaoi ! Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...Mais à Hiro Mashima
1. Explication

Durant une mission avec leur groupe Natsu et Grey n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille et pour cause , il y'a 1 mois qu'ils sont ensemble mais vu la réserve légendaire du brun , il avait peur de se dévoiler aux autres , ainsi le rose se taisait pour ne pas le brusquer .

Erza : Vous allez vous calmez ou vous voulez que je vous aide ?

Grey et Natsu : * à l'unisson * on se calme

Erza : Je préfère ça…

Lucy : Vous êtes vraiment bizarre depuis quelques temps les garçons

Grey : À bon ? Tu trouves ?

Lucy : Bah oui ça saute aux yeux…

Grey : Comment ça ? * craintif*

Lucy : Bah vous n'êtes plus comme avant…

Natsu : Et en quoi , exactement ?

Lucy : Moins de bagarre, vous êtes plus ou moins d'accord sur presque tout…

Erza : C'est vrai que je l'ai remarqué aussi *surenchérit la femme chevalier*

Natsu : Je ne trouve pas que c'est bizarre

Lucy : Tu m'etonnes *d'un air ironique*

Natsu : Si le glaçon a raison c'est que c'est comme ça et ne peux rien y changer et je ne vais pas dire non juste pour le plaisir…

Wendy : Il marque un point

Lucy : Et depuis quand t'es si sage toi ?

Natsu : Tu me cherches ou quoi ?

Erza : Calme toi, elle te taquine même si c'est maladroit mais c'est juste ça

Natsu : Et bah je ne suis pas d'humeur

Wendy : Pourquoi ?

Natsu : La mission dure un peu trop à mon goût, et j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi *air boudeur*

Erza : Bah voilà pourkoi…

Natsu : Pourquoi koi ?

Erza : Pourquoi tu ne tenais pas en place….

Natsu :* rougis et ne dis rien*

Grey : *le regarde rougir et le trouve mignon mais ne dit rien n'en plus*

Lucy : Tu veux rentrer ?

Natsu : Oui

Lucy : Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes

Natsu : J'ai le droit de changer à ce que je sache

Lucy : Pas à ce point

Natsu : Je n'ai pas changé, c'est juste qu'une mission qui devait durer 3 jours nous prends 10 jours et ça m'énerve…

Erza : Je te comprends Natsu mais …

Natsu :* la coupa net avant qu'elle ne poursuive sa phrase* si vous m'avez laissé foncer dans le tas ça aurait put être réglé

Grey : *éclata de rire imité par les autres* Natsu là c'est clair que tu n'as pas changé *sourire aux lévres*

Lucy : Je confirme, mes doutes viennent d'être évaporés *souriante*

Erza : Natsu reste Natsu , et on ne pourra pas le refaire…

Natsu : * leur fit son sourire éclatant * alors on fait quoi ? Je fonce

Tous : Noooooooooon !

Natsu : Bande de rabat joie *gonflant les joues*

Tout le monde riait suite à la remarque de rose qui fit que la soirée se termina en beauté grâce au comique du groupe. Après s'être souhaité bonne nuit chacun est parti se reposer sous sa tente mais le salamndre qui ne pouvait plus se retenir parti en direction de la tente du brun, ce dernier surpris sursauta à la vue de son amant.

Grey : Mais qu'est ce qui te prends à venir ici ?

Natsu : Je n'en peux plus … tu me manques trop … comment pourrais je rester encore loin de toi ?

Grey : Je te comprends, et moi aussi .mais, il nous faut tenir…

Natsu : J'en peux plus désoler … je t'aime Grey, tu me comprends…

Grey : Oui moi aussi je te l'assure mais on risque de se faire prendre …

Natsu : Et alors ? On a bien le droit d'être heureux ?

Grey : Oui mais …

Natsu : Pas de mais … Je te veux et maintenant

Grey : Et si on nous surprend

Natsu : Je leur dirai que j'ai le droit d'être avec la personne que j'aime

Grey : T'es prêt à le faire ? Sérieux ?

Natsu : Bah oui *incrédule* c'est toi qui bloque pas moi, à croire que tu ne tiens pas plus que ça à moi …

Grey : Mais je ne croyais pas que c'était à ce point *baisse la tête* puis moi je suis fou de toi comment oses tu penser ça de moi ?

Natsu : Qu'est ce qui n'est pas à ce point ?

Grey : Ton amour pour moi … je crois qu'au fond de moi je crois que c'est un rêve et que ce n'est pas réel …

Natsu : Grey mon glaçon d'amour je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour toi. Ça te va comme déclaration ?

Grey : Oui jusqu'à ce que tu gâches la fin, Baka !

Natsu : *lui fait un grand sourire* ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre mais venant de toi ça ne m'étonnes pas *rit*

Grey : Que veux tu que je réponde à part le faite que je partage les mêmes sentiments que toi et que j'ai eu peur de trop y croire craignant que ça soit pas réciproque…

Natsu : Comment ça pas réciproque ? *surpris *

Grey : Je ne croyais pas que c'était si fort * baisse la tête*

Natsu : *lui relève la tête* t'es pas une simple amourette et jamais je ne me serai permis de te considérer ainsi …

Grey : Natsu je suis désolé *se jette dans ses bras*

Natsu : Ce n'est rien mon glaçon d'amour * le rattrape et lui caresse les cheveux* je te demande juste d'avoir confiance en moi

Grey : C'est le cas je te l'assure *plante ses yeux dans les siens*

Natsu : Je l'espère *se retire * bah je te laisse te reposer, je ne voudrai pas te brusquer mon amour* lui dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres puis s'apprête à quitter la tente de l'ice maker*

Grey : *se rue vers lui et lui rattrape la main* non Natsu reste stp

Natsu : Ah bon ? *surpris* et pourquoi ?

Grey : Je veux que tu restes avec moi cette nuit et toutes les nuits mon dragounet

Natsu : *s'approche de son visage puis le prends entre ses mains et le regarde droit dans les yeux* en es tu seulement sur ?

Grey : Oui * sourire aux lèvres*

Natsu prit possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement, puis quand il sentit une réponse du brun il se permit de forcer l'entrer de sa bouche en introduisant sa langue, puis trouvant sa jumelle , il joua avec en enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne puis le souleva et le porta jusqu'au lit de fortune sans pour autant se séparer de sa bouche puis sur lui il se sépara de ses lèvres à contre cœur puis entrepris de se déshabiller en vitesse pour revenir auprès de son amant il couvrit sa peau de baisers à le faire frémir suite à ce contact tellement inattendu du dragon qu'il est .Puis doucement , lui caressa et lui l écha tout le corps avant de sentir le brun demander beaucoup plus ,alors il se mit face à lui , lui écarta les jambes et commença à lécher son intimité , en alternant avec les boules tout en lui caressant les fesses en même temps puis humidifiant ses doigts , il inséra un dans l'intimité du mage de construction , attends qu'il s'y habitue puis inséra un second et commença à les bouger en lui , en faisant des mouvements circulaires ou les ouvrir et fermer en mode ciseaux puis estimant que le temps de préparation est bon , il retira ses doigts puis les remplaça par sa verge qu'il fit rentrer doucement dans son antre puis attendit qu'il s'accommode à sa présence , pour commencer à bouger en lui , au fur et à mesure qu'il mouvait en lui , il le vit rougir , frémir , grogner , gémir , se mordre la lèvre inférieure , s'agripper au drap et bouger au même rythme de ses mouvements , toutes ses réponses du mage de glace faisait que le dragon semblait de plus excité , prenant soin de son compagnon il entreprit de le branler qui lui fit l'effet souhaité puis continuant sur leur rythme , les deux compères finirent par jouir en même temps en criant leurs noms respectifs , les joues cramoisies , les yeux brillants , le souffle haletant et le cœur palpitant puis Natsu s'effondra essoufflé sur gray qui le rattrapa et s'échangèrent un court et doux baisers avant de s'allonger l'un dans le bras de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffles .

Natsu : Tu étais magnifique mon cœur

Grey : Pas autant que toi mon amour

Natsu : Je sais que je le dis souvent mais je t'aime

Grey : Moi aussi et dis toi que c'est jamais assez et je ne me lasserai jamais de te l'entendre dire…

Natsu : *lui fit un grand sourire* et moi je ne me lasserai jamais de te le répéter *frottant le bout de son nez contre celui de son amant*

Grey : * lui souris à son tour* reste auprès de moi et ne me quitte pas…

Natsu : c'est mon plus grand désir mais je dois bientôt partir…

Grey : mais pourquoi ? *triste*

Natsu : je te signale que le jour va bientôt se lever, et si on ne veut pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose, bah je devrai m'en aller… *air déçu*

Grey : Moi je veux que tu restes

Natsu : moi aussi mais ….

Grey : * lui coupa la parole * y'a pas de mais qui tienne, tu restes avec moi et si on se fait prendre, bah on leur dira la vérité…

Natsu : T'es sérieux*s'accouda sur le lit*

Grey : oui

Natsu : J'en suis heureux *lui sauta dessus et lui fit un baiser passionné*

Grey : *rit contre la bouche du rose tout en répondant à son baiser avec douceur puis se retira à contre cœur pour reprendre son souffle de cette étreinte* On devra dormir un peu dragounet , si on veut être en forme pour terminer notre mission et rentrez enfin chez nous * clin d'œil au rose*

Natsu : *rit *oui t'as raison mon glaçon, prenons un peu de repos

Sur ces paroles que les deux amants fermèrent leurs yeux, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ivre de bonheur même fatigué mais en étant sur qu'un lendemain meilleur les attends…


	2. Déclaration

Le lendemain matin, les deux amants furent réveillé par un Bruit sourd de quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui tombe et un cri étouffé.

Grey : *ouvre les yeux et voit Lucy parterre et Erza rouge tomate* B…Bonjour … Erza *les joues en feu*

Natsu : *ouvre les yeux doucement puis en remarquant Erza lui fait un grand sourire* Bonjour Erza, Bien dormi ?

Erza :* toujours statufiée finit par répondre* euh bonjour Natsu et bonjour Grey *prends Lucy par le col et la tire vers l'extérieur* désolée de vous avoir déranger….

Natsu : *regarde le brun* Mais elles sont bizarres les filles… Sinon, ça va toi ?* lui sourit sincèrement avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres*

Grey : *resta figé au début puis ce ressaisit pour répondre au baiser de son amant*

Natsu :* se sépara des lèvres du brun à contre cœur* qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Grey : On les a choqués *gêné*

Natsu : Bah c'est de leur faute *mort de rire*

Grey : Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle…. Puis pourquoi de leur faute ?

Natsu : Tout simplement car elles sont rentrées ici sans permission* faisant un clin d'œil au brun* puis on allait leur annonçait, non ?

Grey : Oui mais pas comme ça …

Natsu : Dis toi juste que c'est chose faite * souris au brun*

Grey :*réponds au sourire* finalement t'as raison *agacé*

Natsu : * chatouille Grey pour le détendre*

Grey :*rit aux larmes* arrête

Natsu : Non

Grey : S'il te plait…*en riant*

Natsu : Pas avant d'obtenir mon câlin, Na !

Grey : C'est de la triche *se tordant de rire*

Natsu : Je sais et j'en profite * sourit au mage de glace*

Grey : C'est bon je capitule *câline le rose*

Natsu : Bah voilà, tu vois quand tu veux * souris satisfait de lui et réponds au câlin*

Grey : T'es qu'un enfant *souriant et gardant le rose dans ses bras*

Natsu : Je sais *lui fais un grand sourire et fier de l'être *clin d'œil*

Grey : On y va, elles doivent nous attendre …

Natsu : d'accord … *faisant la moue*

Grey se leva en premier, tout en souriant de la tête que fait son amant, commençant à se rhabiller en vitesse, imiter par le rose avant de quitter leur tente pour rejoindre le groupe.

Erza : Désolée de vous avoir déranger

Grey : Non c'est nous…

Erza : Non c'est moi

Lucy :* qui a reprit ses esprits* qu'est ce que cela veut dire

Natsu : Rien de spécial

Lucy : Ne me ment pas Natsu

Natsu : Ce n'est pas le cas

Lucy : Pourquoi étais tu sous la tente de Grey

Natsu : Car tout simplement on sort ensemble depuis un mois et j'ai eu envie de le retrouver

Erza : Vous êtes ensemble ? Depuis un mois ?

Natsu : Oui Erza

Grey : Natsu ! Arrête s'il te plait …* rouge cramoisi*

Natsu : Non, il est temps pour eux de connaitre la vérité puis j'en ai marre de me cacher d'autant plus que je ne fais rien de mal…

Lucy : Rien de mal ?

Natsu : En quoi c'est mal à la folie quelqu'un ?

Lucy : Tu aimes Grey ?

Natsu : Oui

Lucy : Et t'as pensé à Juvia

Natsu : Pourquoi faire ?

Lucy : Sais tu qu'elle aime Grey elle aussi

Natsu : Bah elle n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher de mon trésor

Lucy : Ton trésor ?

Natsu : Oui

Wendy : Pardon Natsu …*gênée*

Natsu : Oui ?

Wendy : T'es gay ? *rouge pivoine*

Natsu : Oui, maintenant si Grey ne veut plus de moi je comprendrai mais pour moi, il n'y'a que lui qui compte *déterminé*

Grey : Comment peux tu penser ça cerveau cramé ? *furieux*

Natsu : Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Grey : Que je ne veuille pas de toi ? *les larmes menaçant de jaillir de ses yeux*

Natsu : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire … Désolé Grey… *navré*

Grey : je t'aime abruti et comme toi, y'a que toi qui compte à mes yeux *les larmes coulent sur sa joue*

Natsu :*le prends dans ses bras * je suis désolé mon amour … Sincèrement désolé…

Erza : Félicitations vous deux, certes on est surprise mais pour ma part je suis heureuse pour votre bonheur

Wendy : Moi aussi *leur sourit*

Lucy : Pour un choc c'est un choc mais reste que je suis heureuse pour vous les amis *leur souris aussi*

Happy : Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu je suis content pour toi *se jetant dans les bras de son ami*

Charuru : Qui l'aurait cru, que vous deux, vous finirez ensemble. Félicitations et soyez heureux *leur sourit*

Grey : Merci les amis * leur souris à tous* puis tu sais Lucy, Juvia pour moi c'est juste une amie comme vous, à mes yeux c'était toujours Natsu qui primait sur tous….

Natsu : *fit un grand sourire au brun puis tenant l'exceed, le câlina affectivement* moi aussi Happy.

Lucy : Ce n'est plus important maintenant, puis on la consolera nous ou on essaiera de se mettre avec Léon, pour le moment ce qui compte c'est votre bonheur *souris au brun*

Grey : T'as raison Lucy … * lui souris à son tour prenant la main de son amoureux et y entremêle ses doigts dans un geste affectueux *

Lucy * souris pour le bonheur de ses amis* vous êtres trop mignons*

Natsu : *souris à Grey* merci de le penser *lui souris*

Grey *ne dis rien se contentant de rougir*

Erza : À table on prend notre petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne refroidisse puis on a une mission à finir…

Natsu : Ça tombe bien je suis affamé

Grey : Comme d'habitude quoi …* en riant*

Natsu : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un grand appétit

Grey : Je le sais dragounet

Lucy : Dragounet ? *éclate de rire*

Natsu : Qui ne s'attendais pas à ça surtout en publique fut ravie et pris possession de la bouche de brun, en un baiser enflammé* merci j'adore

Grey : Euh… de rien *n'y revenant pas à cette réaction démesurée*

Lucy : On en découvre des choses avec vous ?

Erza : Je suis aux anges

Lucy : Pourquoi ?

Erza : Mes deux frères de cœurs ont trouvé l'amour *rêveuse* c'est G. É. N.I.A.L!

Lucy : T'as raison *rit*

Après cette discussion assez mouvementée, tout le monde prit son petit déjeuner dans le calme et sans un mot, mais le couple se permettait d'échanger des regards qui démontrait à quel point ils était en harmonie .Leurs amies ont tout vu , les exceeds aussi mais personne n'osait prendre l'initiative de rompre ce silence , une fois qu'ils ont bien mangé , ils se préparèrent pour aller en mission.

Natsu : Ahhhh, on se sent bien le ventre plein *souris*

Grey : J''avoue *en riant*

Natsu : Alors cette mission, on fait comment ?

Grey : Aucune idée…

Natsu : C'est agaçant …

Grey : Pourquoi ?

Natsu : Je suis chaud bouillant

Grey : *éclata de rire* Là je veux bien te croire

Natsu : C'est fait pour *souris*

Erza : Votre attention je vous prie…

Tout le monde : *la regarde*

Erza : On fait un plan à la Natsu

Natsu : Comment ça ?

Erza : Bah on fonce dans le tas …plutôt on termine cette mission, plutôt on pourra rentrer chez nous…

Natsu : Ça me convient

Grey : Je suis d'accord

Wendy : En route

Lucy : Qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

Natsu : Ouais ! Enfin une mission pour moi

Grey : Je m'en doute

Natsu : On s'y met quand ?

Erza : Maintenant

Sur les derniers mots de la mage chevalier que tout le monde prit la route pour exécuter la mission …

(Suite chapitre 3)


	3. La mission

La Mission

Le groupe prit la direction de la mission, ils rencontrèrent pour la énième fois le commanditaire et ils leurs fit savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et que cette fois ci, ils agiraient différemment. Après avoir échangés de brèves explications, chacun d'eux pris son poste pour conclure enfin ce travail qui commençait sérieusement à poser sur le dos des mages…

Natsu : Alors Erza, un plan ou je fais comme d'habitude ?

Erza : *ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire* tu fais comme d'habitude*toujours sourire aux lèvres

Lucy : Quoi ? Mais il va encore tout détruire…

Erza : C'est un risque, mais il a raison pour une fois … Ça à trop durer…

Lucy : Je confirme … Mais là jusqu'à lui donner le feu vert… Je sens qu'on risque gros

Erza : Laisse-le faire pour une fois, Au moins comme ça on sera vite rentrés chez nous

Lucy : D'accord…

Natsu heureux fonça dans le tas, bientôt imiter par tous ses amis .Certes, il faut avouer que c'était une vrai catastrophe pour le commanditaire qui eut l'impression qu'un ouragan a dévastée sa demeure mais il fut néanmoins soulagé de voir enfin ce cauchemar se terminer et donc avec le sourire paya gracieusement les mages qui prirent la route de chez eux mais Grey demeura perdu dans ses pensées sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas et que c'était bien sûr trop facile. Pour luis c'est comme s'ils étaient tombés dans un piège, une impression du déjà vécu.

Natsu : Hey Grey tu vas bien ? *inquiet*

Grey : Franchement je ne sais pas… *il avait peur de dévoiler ses doutes et de passer pour un idiot*

Natsu : Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais très bien que tu peux me faire confiance…

Grey : Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un idiot n'en plus …

Natsu : Dis moi tout … *le supplia du regard*

Grey : La mission que nous venons de faire, ne me dis rien qui vaille…

Natsu : Comment ça ? On les a battus haut la main

Grey : Justement trop facile, et quasiment pas de résistance …

Natsu : Et où est le problème ? On est trop fort pour eux, un point c'est tout.

Grey : Non …

Natsu : Comment ça non ?

Grey : On nous a manipulé … C'est ce que je ressens …

Natsu : Manipulé ?

Grey : Oui

Natsu : Mais,…

Erza : *elle lui coupa la parole* ça suffit Natsu !

Natsu : Mais…

Erza : Grey a raison…

Lucy : Ne me dis pas que ….

Erza : … Qu'ont s''est fait avoir ? Malheureusement je crois que oui

Natsu : Comment est ce possible

Erza : Je ne sais pas…

Natsu Quoi !

Erza : Et c'est ce qu'on va découvrir *sûre d'elle*

Wendy : Oui, il nous faut laver cet affront pour Fairy Tail *déterminée*

Tout le groupe : Oui

Lucy : Grey ?

Grey : Oui ?

Lucy : Comment l'as-tu su ? Comment l'avoir compris ?

Grey : J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation… *baissa la tête gêné*

Natsu : *sans un mot, vint à ses côtés, le pris dans ses bras, lui prouvant qu'il sera toujours là pour lui puis, prit releva sa tête, l'obligeant à le regarder et lui fit un grand sourire*

Grey :*répondit à l'étreinte de son amoureux et lui rendit son sourire*

Natsu : On oublie tout ça et on règle ça puis je peux vous jurer que ces abrutis tâteront de mes poings

Erza : Calme toi je te comprends, mais reste que cette fois ci on devra agir prudemment et suivant un plan, pour les capturer et après tu pourras te défouler comme tu veux …

Natsu : * semble réfléchir quelques instants* ça me va… Et je vous jure qu'ils paieront cet acte au centuple *le poing enflammé*

Grey : *sourit suite à l'attitude de son amoureux qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien*

Natsu : *impatient* Alors Erza, c'est quoi le plan ?

Erza : Laissez-moi réfléchir…

Tout le groupe : D'accord

Erza : tout d'abord il nous faut camper assez loin pour ne pas être repérés et assez prêt pour surveiller la demeure pour avoir plus d'infos et agir en conséquence…

Lucy : Erza a raison

Wendy : Et on fait comment ?

Charuru : ce n'est pas évident

Happy : C'est compliqué tu veux dire…

Grey : ou pas…

Erza : Á quoi tu penses Grey ?

Grey : je me disais que maintenant qu'ils savent qu'on est partis, ils sont plus ou moins rassurés

Erza : Continue ton idée je t'écoute

Grey : C'est clair qu'on peut revenir à notre ancien campement mais on pourrait allez à côté de la rivière, on aura une bonne vue puis sachant l'aversion de Charuru pour l'endroit, ils ne se douteront de rien

Erza : Très bonne idée Grey, mais reste qu'on doit rester sur nos gardes

Happy : Et on aura pleins de poissons

Lucy : Ce n'est pas le but sale matou

Happy : T'es méchante Lucy

Lucy : Tu ne comprends pas qu'on doit se faire discret

Happy : Oui mais on devra aussi manger … Alors on aura pleins de poissons *sourit*

Natsu : *rit de bon cœur* ne t'inquiète pas Happy, je m'occuperai de toi

Happy : Aye

Erza : Maintenant qu'on a un plan préliminaire, on pourra commencer à agir

Tout le groupe : Oui Erza

Erza : Allez les amis en route…

Sur ces dernières paroles de la mage chevalier , que tout le groupe s'avança vers une nouvelle aventure …


	4. Le plan

Le plan

Le groupe se dirigea près de la rivière où les mages installèrent le campement .Natsu s'occupa de pêcher du poisson pour le grand bonheur de happy, Grey observait de loin son amoureux, Erza donnait les ordres pendant que Lucy et Wendy cherchait des fruits dans la forêt

Grey : *s'approcha du bord de la rivière* Natsu ?

Natsu : Oui ?

Grey : Et si tu t'occupais d'allumer le feu ?

Natsu : D'accord mon glaçon* lui sourit*

Grey : Merci dragounet

Happy : Et le diner ? *inquiet*

Natsu : On a assez de poisson *lui sourit*

Happy : D'accord … * sans enthousiasme*

Natsu alluma le feu, puis tout le monde s'est installé pour faire griller le poisson et festoyer discrètement dans la bonne humeur pour ne pas attirer l'attention de leur ennemi. Une fois, que le repas fût fini, Erza prit la parole pour donner son plan au groupe.

Erza : Les amis, demain on passera à l'attaque

Natsu : Génial !

Erza : Calme tes ardeurs Natsu ou c'est moi qui te calmerai

Natsu : D'accord Erza *craintif*

Erza : Très bien, je reprends donc ce que j'étais entrain de dire

Grey : On t'écoute

Erza : Nos exceeds vont allez faire un repérage discret, pour nous rapporter des informations, quant à nous, on va se déguiser pour cacher nos identités et aider les exceeds dans leurs tâche, une fois que nous auront tous les éléments, on dressera un plan d'attaque

Lucy : Bonne idée

Grey : Ça me va

Natsu : Pfff

Grey : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Natsu : On va encore une fois attendre…

Erza : Tu fais encore une fois foiré mon plan, tu en dégustera.*aura noir*

Natsu : Ne t'en fais pas * tremblant de peur*

Erza : Parfait demain après le petit déjeuner, on se met en route et veiller à cacher vos marques de Fairy Tail

Tout le groupe : D'accord

Après cette petite mise au point chaque mage a regagné sa tente sauf Natsu qui avait d'autres plans pour son amoureux et voulait coûte que coûte passer cette nuit avec lui.

Grey : Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? *gêné*

Natsu : On est ensemble, donc je viens dormir avec toi …

Grey : Depuis quand es tu si démonstratif ?

Natsu : Depuis toujours * clin d'œil* c'est toi qui préfère te faire discret, du coup j'ai respecté pour pas te frustrer...

Grey : Tu voudrais dire que tu as supporté tout ce temps, juste pour moi ?

Natsu : Bah oui *incrédule*

Grey : Et pourquoi ? *surprit*

Natsu : Pour plusieurs raisons…

Grey : Lesquels ?

Natsu : La première c'est que je t'aime, la seconde que je te respecte , la troisième , j'ai peur pour toi, la quatre j'aime pas te brusquer car je sais que ça risque de te blesser , la cinq c'est que je tiens à toi et beaucoup d'autres mais si t'as une feuille passe la moi , c'est mieux je te les écrirai et donne moi au moins deux heures pour tous les énumérer * grand sourire*

Grey : Non … Non c'est bon, alors pour toi je suis tout ça ?

Natsu : Oui *grand sourire*

Grey : *se jette à son coup et l'embrasse avec amour* je ne savais pas que j'étais si précieux à tes yeux…

Natsu : *répond au baiser puis y met fin pour prendre le visage de son amant dans ses mains* tu sais même avec tous les mots qui puissent exister, jamais je ne pourrai rendre hommage ni à ta beauté, ni aux sentiments que je nourris à ton égard…

Grey :* ému ne su quoi dire * Je t'aime mon dragounet

Natsu : Moi aussi mon cœur * lui fit un sourire pleins de promesses*

Grey :*lui souris à son tour avec tendresse*

Natsu : *n'y tenant plus souleva Grey et le mit sur son épaule puis se dirigea vers le lit de campement*

Grey : Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? * rouge pivoine * fais moi descendre…

Natsu : D'accord *l'allongea à dos sur le lit puis se mit à califourchon sur lui*

Grey : * rouge cramoisi* Na...Natsu… Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Natsu : J'ai envie de toi Grey Fullbuster …

Grey : Mais demain on a une nouvelle mission, et on ne sera pas en forme…

Natsu : Parle pour toi chochotte *lui tire la langue*

Grey : Je ne suis pas une chochotte *gonfle les joues boudeur*

Natsu : Prouve le *clin d'œil*

Grey : *ses joues s'empourprèrent et regarda Natsu avec défi * Comment ?

Natsu : En me laissant t'aimer * lui souris*

Grey : D'accord

Natsu ravi de sa réponse lui dévora littéralement la bouche, se saisissant des lèvres de son amoureux sur le champ et commença à l'embrasser en perçant le barrage de ses derniers avec sa langue qui cherchait désespérément sa jumelle pour jouer avec. Une fois trouvée, elle s'enroule autour d'elle pour faire une danse endiablée avant de la lécher, Grey appréciant ce moment, laissa faire son compagnon, s'abandonnant totalement à lui , fermant les yeux et enroulant ses bras autour de cou pour le coller plus prés de son corps. Le rose appréciant cette initiative continua en prolongeant et approfondissant le baiser tout en baladant ses mains sur le corps qui frémissait suite à cet effet, tout en continuant il le déshabilla hâtivement, le laissant nu pour le plaisir de ses yeux , puis à contre cœur , il se sépara des lèvres du mage de glace et se déshabilla en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire , puis repris son petit jeu de séduction avec le brun, qui prenait énormément de plaisir à cet attention que lui procurait son petit ami. Il couvrit sa peau de baisers sous forme de pluie qui faisait frissonnait l'Icemaker. Puis doucement , lui caressa et lui lécha tout le corps avant de sentir le brun lui réclamer plus et avec impatience qui est plutôt inhabituel ce qui fit sourire le dragon slayer, alors il se mit face à lui , lui écarta les jambes qu'il déposa sur ses épaules et commença à lécher son intimité , en alternant avec les boules tout en lui caressant les fesses en même temps puis humidifiant ses doigts , il inséra un dans l'intimité du mage de construction , attends qu'il s'y habitue puis inséra un second et commença à les bouger en lui , en faisant des mouvements circulaires ou les ouvrir et fermer en mode ciseaux puis estimant que le temps de préparation est bon , il retira ses doigts puis les remplaça par sa verge qu'il fit rentrer doucement dans son antre puis attendit qu'il s'accommode de sa présence , pour enfin commencer à bouger en lui , au fur et à mesure qu'il mouvait en lui , il le vit rougir , frémir , grogner , gémir , se mordre la lèvre inférieure , s'agripper au drap et bouger au même rythme de ses mouvements , toutes ses réponses du mage de glace faisait que le dragon semblait de plus excité , prenant soin de son compagnon il entreprit de le branler qui lui fit l'effet souhaité puis continuant sur leur rythme , les deux compères finirent par jouir en même temps en criant leurs noms respectifs , les joues cramoisies , les yeux brillants , le souffle haletant et le cœur palpitant puis Natsu s'effondra essoufflé sur gray et se jeta sur tes lèvres en un baiser qu'il se voulait passionné imité par le brun qui état dans le même état jouissif que le rose avant de s'allonger l'un dans le bras de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffles .

Natsu : Grey je t'aime à la folie

Grey : Moi aussi mon dragounet

Natsu : Promet moi de ne jamais me quitter s'il te plait

Grey : Je te le promets mon cœur mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Natsu : Car c'est la seule chose au monde qui peut me tuer

Grey : *le colla plus à lui* c'est réciproque mon cerveau cramé *lui sourit tendrement*

Natsu : Ça me rassure glaçon sur pattes

Sur ses doux mots que les deux mages rejoignirent les bras de Morphée, dans un monde de rêve où ils pourront être ensemble, loin des yeux des gens pour une petite durée certes, car le matin une nouvelle aventure les attends …


	5. La collecte d'infos

Au réveil, les amoureux quittèrent les bras l'un de l'autre à contre cœur, se rhabillèrent en vitesse et partirent rejoindre le reste du groupe pour prendre le petit déjeuner tous ensemble avant de commencer l'exécution de leurs plans. Une fois arrivés, ils se saluèrent et commencèrent à manger, une fois terminé Erza prit la parole

Erza : Comme vous le savez chacun de nous ira en ville mais, on n'ira pas ensemble pour pas attirer l'attention, donc on formera des groupes, les exceeds survoleront notre objectif c'est l'équipe 1 puis Natsu et Grey formeront l'équipe 2, et enfin Wendy, Lucy et moi on formera le groupe 3, je vous demanderai d'être vigilent et de rester discret, cette étape nous servira de rassembler les infos pour passer à l'attaque.  
>Tout le groupe : D'accord Erza<p>

Après cette brève mise au point, chaque groupe se déguisa en circonstances et se dirigea en ville pour collecter les infos ainsi Grey sur le chemin essaya de trouver une stratégie mais en vain Natsu, le taquinait constamment, comme convenu les exceeds volait par-dessus la ville pour faire leurs rapports en fin de journée et le groupe 3 essayait de sympathiser avec les commerçants pour les mettre en confiance et obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient quant aux amoureux ils trouvèrent une opportunité que certes Natsu refusa , mais Grey insista de le faire pour récolter ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher et il promit au rose qu'une fois chose faite , il pourra tout casser pour se défouler ce qui lui arracha un sourire et finit par accepter.

Grey : Allez on rentre mon dragounet  
>Natsu : Si tu veux ...Comme toujours tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux ...<br>Grey : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? *lui fait les yeux doux*  
>Natsu : Parce que tu m'as eu sur ce coup car tu sais l'effet que t'as sur moi et par conséquent, tu en profites ...<br>Grey : Ne dis pas ça mon amour, dis toi c'est pour Fairy Tail  
>Natsu : T'as raison *lui souris* alors qu'est ce qu'on attend pour rentrer ?<br>Grey : *sourit car ce côté gamin chez son amoureux, il l'attirait au plus haut point*  
>Natsu : *rentra en premier suivit du brun* on est là pour l'annonce, que devons nous faire ?<br>Prestataire : Vous devez juste vous habillez en Neko et faire un show au client pour les amuser...  
>Grey : Et notre salaire sera de combien ?<br>Prestataire : 20000 joyaux par semaine  
>Les deux mages : D'accord on prend le job<br>Prestataire : Voilà vos costumes, vous devez être sur la scène la scène dans 20 minutes  
>Grey : On y sera<br>Natsu : C'est où les cabines par se changer ?  
>Prestataire : Au fond du couloir<br>Les deux mages : Merci

Les deux mages se dirigèrent vers les cabines, se changèrent puis montèrent en scène habillés en Neko et commencèrent à faire une danse sensuelle qui plut aux clients qui les réclamaient, et leurs demandant de continuer et de refusèrent qu'ils s'arrêtent ce qui poussa le prestataire à leurs payer les heures supplémentaires et gagnèrent un grand paquet de pourboire avant de rentrer à leurs campement.

Prestataire : Bah dis donc vous avez eu un succès fou *normal*  
>Grey : Normal je trouve *rit*<br>Natsu : On va y aller maintenant ?  
>Grey : Oui<br>Prestataire : Vous revenez demain s'il vous plait, mon établissement compte sur vous  
>Grey : D'accord<p>

Natsu et Grey se rhabillèrent dans les cabines de départ et furent surpris d'entendre des gens parler d'eux et de leur mission précédente

Inconnu 1 : Ils sont cons ses mages de Fairy Tail, ils ont vraiment cru à notre manège  
>Inconnu2 : Oui ils sont tombés pleins dedans<br>Inconnu1 : Donc maintenant, on peut continuer notre travail sans se soucier d'eux, vu qu'ils sont repartis sans savoir la vérité et fiers de leurs récompenses ...  
>Inconnu 2 : Oui j'avoue, mais il faut le dire notre chef et un vrai géni, rien avoir avec ses débutants<p>

Puis ils commencèrent à rire d'une manière sadique et méchante qui reflétant le type de personne qu'ils étaient. Le rose qui bouillonnait intérieurement a voulu répliquer, ses mains le démangeaient et du feu en sortait, mais il se maitrisa pour le bien de tous car il se disait que s'il faisait foiré le plan à Erza, il risquait gros alors il se retint difficilement .Au même moment, Grey essayer de respirer calmement pour respecter leurs plan, il se rhabilla puis alla rejoindre Natsu pour rentrer chez eux. Sur le chemin du retour, les deux amants n'échangèrent aucun mot, dévorés par leurs colères et leurs haines envers ces sinistres individus. Une fois arrivés, ils racontèrent tout aux autres membres ce qui les fit animer par les mêmes sentiments.

Erza : Alors comme ça, ils se moquent de nous ?  
>Natsu : Oui et ouvertement, ce qui m'a donné une envie folle de les cramer ...<br>Erza : Calme-toi Natsu ...  
>Natsu : Me calmer ? Ils nous ont insultés ?<br>Erza : Je te comprends et je suis dans le même état que toi, mais il nous faudra agir avec prudence et le moment venu, je le leur ferai payer au centuple  
>Natsu : Ah non, c'est moi qui le ferai...<br>Erza : Chacun de nous aura sa part du gâteau et ils regretteront de s'être fait pour ennemi Fairy Tail  
>Le reste du groupe : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !<p>

Après ces explications, tous les mages se réunirent autour du feu pour échanger leurs infos, et dire ce qu'ils ont fait durant la journée, Erza félicita Grey pour son idée même si les autres n'arrêtaient pas de charrier les amoureux sur leur expérience mais quand Natsu leur montra la fortune amassé, les autres demeurèrent bouche bée devant leur butin. Ils dinèrent dans une humeur plus joyeuse que celle du début de la soirée puis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de regagner leurs tente respectives, sauf Natsu qui n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de ce qu'il avait entendu ça le rongeait et le faisait souffrir de les voir se foutre de sa guilde et railler comme ça en publique , ça le révulsait .Grey s'inquiétant pour l'état de son tête à flammes s'approcha de lui discrètement ,mais il fut étonné de ne le voir pas se retourner ne l'a-t-il pas senti venir ? Comment ça se fait ? Et pourtant c'est un dragon slayer à cette distance, il ne pouvait pas le rater .une fois près de lui, il l'enlaça par derrière affectueusement lui faisant un bisou sur les cheveux ce qui lui arracha un sourire

Grey : Ça va mon poussin?  
>Natsu : Oui ...<br>Grey : T'es pas dans ton assiette si j'ose dire...  
>Natsu : Désolé de t'inquiéter<br>Grey : Pas grave mais dis moi ce qui t'arrive  
>Natsu : J'ai peur que tu me détestes...<br>Grey : Moi te détester ? Jamais mon cœur ne t'inquiète pas mais dis moi tout s'il te plait ...  
>Natsu : Au faite *baisse la tête * c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais j'ai la haine pour ces gens, j'ai juste envie de les éliminer pour qu'il ne nuise à personne...<br>Grey : *rit* c'est normal mon chéri, et sache que nous tous ici présent, on ressent la même chose...  
>Natsu : Même toi ?<br>Grey : Oui, moi aussi ... Pourquoi ?  
>Natsu : Tu m'étonnes là *les yeux grands ouverts*<br>Grey : Ah ouais ? Et Pourquoi ?  
>Natsu : Bah parce que pour moi ... * ce gratte la tête* pour moi t'es un ange et que t'es pas capable de détester quelqu'un<br>Grey : * ne put s'empêcher de le coller plus à lui, un sourire aux lèvres* l'ange des deux c'est toi mon amour  
>Natsu : * se retourna et planta ses pupilles dans celles du brun* Non c'est toi mon glaçon et c'est l'une des raisons qui fait que je sois fout de toi *regard brillant*<br>Grey : pas autant que moi mon allumette * les joues en feu*

Sur ce petit échange, ils s'embrassèrent collés l'un à l'autre sous le ciel étoilé, oubliant le reste du monde, rien ne comptait à ce moment là sauf ce moment d'étreinte de pur bonheur qui les maintenait lié l'un à l'autres, en attendant le lendemain afin de reprendre leurs travail et une nouvelle récolte d'infos ...


End file.
